User blog:Swimswimfruit/Cape of our Hero
A cape flaps in the wind, as a defeaning sound echoes throughout the battlefield... George L. Magnus: Consider this your resting place. For touching my son's life, I will make you go through hell... Fate. Appearing on the arena of our war is the God of Time, a man that before he quit his pirate life to fullfil his God duties was feared as the "Fifth Yonko", a man of equal standing with the best of the world. His fist crashed on Fate's face with absolutely crushing power, and the Haki that covers it is so strong the air around it is dense... Fate is lying on the ground, with his head buried deep withing the crater on the concrete it created... Slowly, he manages to stand up, and utter a few words. Fate: George... You seal your betrayal of God by coming here. George: It is God that has betrayed us if a man can go and declare World War just because he wants to. Fate: My destiny has another say to that. What Owari did was... essensial to this world. The flow of the strings of destiny do not lie... This was bound to happen. George: Do not lecture me on what is bound to come in the future. I am the man that shoulders past, present and future, both as a God, but having seen the downfall of my civilitation. Fate: Again with the Greeks! How simple minded of you, Time, to think that people that commited such blasphemies would go untouched by the hand of fate... George: I am in no mood for philosophical debates right now, Fate, but if you still insist of talking about blasppemies, I have one for you... Your still worshiping that senile Old Man, even though you can clearly seen how corrupted he has become. At the sound of those words, a huge power burst explodes, with Fate being in the center of it. His Haki seems to materialize, finally, and it is immense. Fate: NO POINT IN ARGUING WITH A SINNER! I WILL MAKE CERTAIN THAT YOUR SINFULL WAYS END TODAY, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DEPRIVE THE COUNCIL OF ONE OF ITS MEMBERS! George: Do not missunderstand. I do not stand here as a bearer of a God Item. I am here as the father of the man who brought chaos to this planet, and as the father of the man who tries to stop him. Above all, I stand before you as the pirate Magnus, with one goal, and one goal only... To offer my power to this war. Fate: How convenient that the father of those men is also one of the thirteen others who would be able to hold my powers back, due to the mechanism his majesty devised. Goerge: How I wish you would see things the way I do... It's as you said. A great man created the mechanism that allows Gods to fight out any dispute without breaking the world down. That great man however, is nowhere to be found today. All around the world, we see blood being spilled. Owari's revelation of secrets has sparked mayhem in every corner of the world, and wars are begining by the moment. '' ''Children die because of attacks, men are left without a single loved one, hell awakens once more in this world. 'TO THINK THAT THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE, IF GOD HAD NOT FAILED US, IS THE GREATEST SIN! Actually, no. The greatest sin is to be one of the fifteen people, including Satan himself, to know about God, and be so ignorant and blind about his state... What he needs is saving, not worshiping! George draws his swords, finally, his Golden Pantheon flame erupts, and his Haki, in this outburst of emotions, makes the whole platform shake. George: Enough talking. Two sinners can only sort things out with their fists and their powers, it would seem. Fate: Give me power, God. Strings appear all around Fate as George charges in, signaling the begining of the final fight that starts in this war. Category:Blog posts